SchoolLife Madness
by Kiria Sanae
Summary: AU. kehidupan para tokoh FE-Sacred Stones kita tercinta selama bersekolah di Sacred Stone Imperial High School, disingkat SSIHS. LyonxEirika dan side pairing yang kebanyakan sho-ai. Warning inside. Don't like? Don't read. reviews are loved whole-heartedly.
1. Prolog

**School-Life Madness**

**by: Kiria Sanae**

**Genre: Humor (?)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, gaje, norak, garing, multipair, overprotective&siscon!Ephraim, Sho-ai, bahasa suka-suka, OOC, dst, dsb, dll**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System**

...

A/N: fanfic ketiga saya di fandom ini, yang sebenernya rekues'an temen .w. oh ya, ini pair utamanya LyonEirika, dan side pair lainnya yang kebanyakan sho-ai (author fujoshi lol). Oke sekian. Nggak penting memang ._.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

...

Siang yang panas...

"Joshua, balikin notebook gue" kata seorang cewek berambut pink keunguan dengan santai tapi dingin.

"Cium dulu donk.. hehe.." jawab pemuda yang disebut 'Joshua' itu dengan nada seduktif.

"Najis"

"Bercanda kok.. Plislah, Mar, gue cuma mau ngopy beberapa game elo kok" Ujarnya sambil mencolokkan flashdisk ke notebook Marisa.

"Dibilangin jangan sekarang. Gue mau pake tuh notebook"

"Tapi notebook elo kan lo pake terus. Kapan gue mintanya?"

Marisa mulai geregetan. Dia menginjak kaki Joshua dengan brutal. Pemuda itu pun lengah, sebenernya bukan gara-gara kesakitan mendapat injakan-penuh-cinta dari Marisa, tapi gara-gara dia baru sadar kalo kunci motornya tadi ketinggalan di kantin.  
Kenapa sadarnya baru sekarang? Entahlah..

Jadi kesempatan itu dimanfaatin Marisa buat ngerebut notebook kesayangannya itu, dia nyabut flashdisk Joshua yang masih nancep, terus dilemparin ke pemiliknya dengan tidak berperasaan, dan naas, kena tepat di jidat Joshua.

Marisa menjulurkan lidah "Kalo lo bisa ngalahin gue main melee di Dynasty Warriors Online"

Joshua diem. Marisa memang nggak terkalahkan kalo main game-game perang macam Dynasty Warriors Online, Elsword Online, DoTA, dll. Jadinya nggak ada kesempatan.

Marisa pasang wajah 'fuk yea', lalu kembali ngelanjutin gamenya.

"Cantik-cantik pelit amat sih" gumam Joshua.

Tapi telinga Marisa sangat tajam. "Apa katamu?" tanya Marisa dengan super-mega-giga dingin

Joshua cuma nyengir sambil keringet dingin. "Nggak, nggakpapa kok.."

Siang yang panas...

Sacred Stone Imperial High School, disingkat SSIHS. Meskipun aneh, ngapain batu suci dijadiin nama sekolah?

Ehem..

Sekolah yang didirikan oleh seorang pejabat terkenal bernama Fado. Dan katanya sekolah bagi anak-anak yang bukan anak-anak biasa.

Apa? Kalian mikir kalo ini SLB? Salah besar. Maksudnya bukan anak-anak biasa adalah anak-anak yang terpilih. Err.. anggap saja begitulah.

Muridnya bisa dibilang dibawah rata-rata kalo soal jumlah. Dan katanya semua biaya ditanggung pak Fado, jadi mereka bisa sekolah di sekolah yang elit, tapi nggak bayar.

Udah sekolahnya elit, muridnya Cuma sedikit, nggak bayar, banyak jam kosong lagi..

Zuper zekali..

Kalo soal kelas, Cuma ada 6 kelas, dan nggak ada tingkatannya. Jadi walaupun kalian nggak seumuran, kalian tetep bisa sekelas, asalkan berasal dari daerah yang sama.

Ya begitulah. Kelas ditentukan berdasarkan daerah asal.

Mari kita lihat satu-satu.

Pertama, kelas Renais.

Ada si kembar Ephraim ma Eirika yang secara anak dari pak Fado sendiri. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Ephraim adalah seorang sistcomplex yang ultra overprotective sama Eirika, dia bijaksana lhoh.. dan lagi dia bisa nenangin kelas dengan satu teriakan penuh makna "Kalo nggak tenang, kalian nggak boleh pinjem PR sama gue ma Franz lagi!"

Penuh makna memang

Selanjutnya, kelas Frelia

Dipimpin oleh ketua kelas Innes, sahabat-sekaligus-rivalnya Ephraim.

Ketiga, kelas Jehanna

Tempat kejadian perkara alias TKP dari kejadian di awal cerita tadi.

Ada ketua kelas Joshua yang playboy mampus.

Keempat, kelas Rausten

Kelas yang lumayan kacau gara-gara ketua kelas yang nggak niat dan wakil ketua kelas yang sama nggak niatnya.

Kelima, kelas Grado

Kelas yang katanya bakal ada murid baru pindahan dari luar.

Dan kelas terakhir adalah kelas Villager.

Bukan, ini bukan kelas sekumpulan anak jalanan atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan ekonomi kok.. tapi mereka nggak berasal dari Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, maupun Grado.

Oh, tadi author bilang kalo di Grado bakal ada murid pindahan dari luar kan? Memang.

Mari kita intip ke kelas Grado..

Selena sang ketua kelas saking nggak ada kerjaannya cuma ngetuk-ngetukin pensil di meja.

Glen sama Cormag malah ngobrol dengan asiknya.

Natasha.. karena anak rajin, baca buku sekalian nyicil tugas.

Knoll cetak-cetek mainin PSPnya. Kayaknya lagi seru banget.

Jadi intinya, ini jam kosong.

Ya seharusnya sih begitu, cuman pak Vigarde, wali kelas mereka tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk.

Semuanya langsung merhatiin Vigarde, Knoll udah matiin PSPnya.

"Ehem.." dehem pak Vigarde, biar terkesan berwibawa.

Semuanya serius merhatiin pak Vigarde, dikira pak Vigarde itu orang yang dicurigai jadi teroris gitu?

"Jadi, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru" kata pak Vigarde kalem.

Semuanya masih diem.

'yaampun, seneng kek, antusias kek, apaan kek' omel pak Vigarde dalam hati. Maksa amat..

"Lyon, kemari " panggil pak Vigarde sama makhluk yang udah dari tadi berdiri di luar.

Nggak lama kemudian orang yang dipanggil Lyon'pun masuk, dari gerak-geriknya, kayaknya dia grogi.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lyon, anaknya pak Vigarde yang selama 10 tahun belajar di London. Senang bertemu" kata Lyon sambil senyum-senyum.

Ngeliat Lyon, Knoll langsung wajahnya bling-bling. Bukan karena jatuh cinta, tapi Lyon itu sebelum ke London , dia sering main bareng Knoll. Tapi nggak tau ding kalo misalnya dia beneran jatuh cinta.

Dan authorpun kena nosferatu'nya Knoll.

"Berteman baiklah dengan dia" lanjut Vigarde singkat, lalu pergi lagi.

Semuanya termasuk Lyon cengo, ini dateng cuma ngenalin anaknya sendiri, terus langsung pergi lagi. Kayak tempat penitipan anak aja..

Oke, mari lupakan soal bapaknya Lyon yang gaje itu.

Begitu liat Knoll, Lyon langsung ambil kursi di sebelah Knoll yang masih kosong.

"Yo, Knoll.. lama nggak jumpa"

"Uh.. err.. iya, senang ngeliat lo lagi, Lyon" jawab Knoll sambil senyum malu-malu.

Tunggu.. kenapa jadi kayak adegan di komik shoujo begini?

Lyon merasa bahunya di'puk' pelan, dia'pun menoleh ke orang yang baru kenal udah pegang-pegang. Yang nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah Cormag.

"Kalian saudara ya?" kata Cormag sambil nunjuk Knoll ma Lyon secara bergantian.

"Eh? Bukan kok.. kami bukan saudara. Kami cuma temen. Hehe.." jawab Lyon

"Kok mirip?" sahut Glen yang duduk disebelah Cormag.

Knoll ma Lyon bingung, mereka saling berpandangan 'mirip?'

"Warna rambut" jelas Cormag

"Oh.. ini cuma kebetulan" jawab Knoll

Glen ma Cormag cuma ber'oh' ria, terus lanjut ngobrol.

Nggak lama kemudian Selena ma Natasha ngedatengin meja Lyon

"Halo, gue Selena, ketua kelas disini. Dan ini Natasha" Kata Selena memperkenalkan diri dan Natasha hanya membungkuk sebentar.

"Salam kenal" Lanjutnya sambil ngulurin tangan.

"Salam kenal.." Lyon senyum sambil menjabat tangan Selena.

Anak-anak baik..

Setelah sekitar 15 menit nganggur dan Lyon cuma ngeliatin Knoll main PSP, akhirnya bel istirahat bunyi.

"Ah, itu bel istirahat kan? Aku mau ke toilet bentar ya" katanya ke Knoll.

"gue ikutan deh" Knoll lalu masukin PSPnya ke dalem tas, terus berdiri.

"Eh? Kan cuma ke toilet.. kamu main aja nggakpapa.."

"gue lagi bosen nih, Lyon, daripada menjamur disini mending gue ngikut lo aja. Sekalian ke kantin nanti.." terang Knoll.

"Oh.. oke deh"

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat menuntaskan panggilan alam, Lyon nggak sengaja berpapasan sama Eirika, karena emang mereka harus ngelewatin kelas Renais dulu sebelum masuk kamar mandi cowok.

Mata Lyon dan Eirika bertemu. Keduanya berhenti jalan, sampe Knoll yang masih jalan nabrak Lyon yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Hening beberapa saat

Cie ciee..

Dan author kena tusuk rapier

"Kamu.. anak baru itu kan?" Akhirnya Eirika duluan yang buka pembicaraan.

"Benar. Saya Lyon. Senang bertemu anda, tuan putri.." Kata Lyon sambil bungkuk.

Eirika cengo. Knoll cengo. Beberapa anak yang lewat disitu juga cengo.

'Tuan putri?'

**~Bersambung~**

N/A: Yosh.. ini baru prologue, jadi maaf kalo pendek. Hehe

Reviewnya donk.. please *puppy eyes*


	2. Chapter 1

School-Life Madness

by: Kiria Sanae

Genre: Humor (?)

Rate: T

Warning: AU, gaje, norak, garing, multipair, overprotective&siscon!Ephraim, Sho-ai, bahasa suka-suka, OOC, dst, dsb, dll

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Book Problem?**

**...**

"_Kamu.. anak baru itu kan?" Akhirnya Eirika duluan yang buka pembicaraan._

"_Benar. Saya Lyon. Senang bertemu anda, tuan putri.." Kata Lyon sambil bungkuk._

_Eirika cengo. Knoll cengo. Beberapa anak yang lewat disitu juga cengo._

'_Tuan putri?'_

Hening lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang teriak "Woi! Anak baru itu mau nembak Eirika ya?!" layaknya seorang komandan upacara.

_BRAK! _

Ada suara pintu didobrak yang kayaknya dari kelas Renais, dan munculah seekor monster—salah, seorang cowok berambut biru aqua dengan wajah garangnya.

"SIAPA YANG MAU NEMBAK ADIK GUE?!" Tanya—atau lebih tepatnya bentak cowok itu dengan volume suara yang nggak kalah keras.

Knoll tanpa banyak blablabla lagi langsung narik tangan Lyon sambil ngibrit... ke toilet cowok.

Tana yang ngeliat hal itu, maksudnya Knoll sama Lyon, langsung teriak "Itu..Mereka ngapain ke kamar mandi barengaaaaaaan?" dengan histerisnya, secara dia kan fujo..

Oke, untung author berhasil menghindar dari lemparan lembing Tana.

...

"hosh.. hosh.." kedua cowok yang berhasil kabur dari mara bahaya ngos-ngos'an begitu nyampe di toilet.

"Lyon.. lo ngapain sih tadi? Kalo nggak kabur, nyawa lo terancam tau nggak?"

"Hosh..hosh.. yang aku heranin, kenapa cowok yang tadi itu keliatannya marah banget?" jawab Lyon.

"Cewek rambut biru tadi itu Eirika, anak dari kepala sekolah disini, terus cowok yang serem tadi itu kakak kembarnya, namanya Ephraim. Asal lo tau, dia itu seorang siscon akut. Jadi lo mending jangan deketin si Eirika. Sayangilah nyawamu sendiri, Lyon" nasihat Knoll dengan bijaknya. "Dan lagipula lo ngapain manggil si Eirika 'tuan putri'?" lanjut Knoll kebingungan.

"Oh.. itu.. sebenernya aku inget cewek itu, kalo nggak salah pernah main bareng di taman. Waktu itu kita-kita masih kecil banget, mungkin dia nggak inget." Terang Lyon

"Terus?"

"Nah, waktu main itu, dia nyuruh aku manggil dia 'tuan putri'"

"Emang kalian main apaan?"

"Kerajaan-kerajaanan. Aku masih inget waktu punggungku didudukin, dijadiin singgasana ceritanya.."

Knoll speechless dengernya.

"Lyon.. lo tau kan, lo bukan anak-anak lagi"

"Ya aku tau. Aku cuma kangen masa-masa itu doang. Haha.." jawab Lyon dengan wajah penuh nostalgia. Knoll nggak tau harus ngomong apa.

...

Sementara itu di perpustakaan, nampak seorang cewek berambut ungu tua yang celingukan gelisah.

"Lute? Kamu kenapa?" tanya temennya, cowok rambut orange ikal.

"Novel misteri gue.. Ah, kalo nggak salah gue titipin elo kan?" tanyanya ke cowok itu.

"Ah masa?" Cowok itu nginget-nginget. Eh? Iya sih tadi dititipin ke dia. Setelah lama mikir, akhirnya dia inget.

"T—tadi k—kalo nggak salah ketinggalan di atap.." jawabnya sambil gelagapan menyadari kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita cari!" ujar cewek yang namanya Lute sambil berlari keluar perpustakaan.

"Eh? Lute, tunggu!"

...

"... Mana?"

"Eh? Tadi masih disini kok" kata cowok rambut ikal sambil celingukan. "K—kok nggak ada.." ujarnya panik.

"Mampus. Itu buku udah gue beli mahal-mahal. Mana belum gue baca pula.."

"Anu, Lute.. ayo kita cari sama-sam—" belum selesai tuh cowok ngomong, Lute udah nyengkram bahunya.

"Artur.."

"I—iya?"

"Cari tuh buku sampe ketemu. Kalo nggak.."

Artur menelan ludah..

"Gue nikahin loe sama Joshua dari kelas Jehanna." Kata Lute. Hah? Ngaco ya?

Artur cuma melongo dengernya. Nih cewek udah ketularan virus fujonya Tana sama L'Arachel apa? Atau bahkan udah jadi anggota resmi dari Persatuan Fujoshi SSIHS?

"Gue serius."

"HIEEEEEEH?!" Teriak Artur dengan cetar membahananya.

...

"Saleh, kau sedang baca apa?" tanya seorang pria tinggi gagah di ruang guru.

"Oh, ini.. novel misteri yang aku temuin di atap tadi. Kayaknya ada murid yang terlalu ceroboh sampai ninggalin novel yang kelihatannya mahal ini di atap."

Laki-laki itu pun beranjak pergi.

"Seth? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mengumumkan adanya buku yang tertinggal di atap"

"Nggak perlu. Biar dianya yang cari sendiri." Jawab Saleh ketus.

Seth Cuma diem dengernya. _"Halah.. Bilang saja mau kau baca sendiri"_ katanya dalam hati.

...

"Lute, gimana kalo kita ngecek kelas satu-satu, terus tanyain siapa yang ngambil bukumu?" tawar Artur kepada Lute sambil menyusuri koridor.

"Yasudah, tanyain sono.."

"Ha? Kau juga ikutan lho!"

"Nggak. Lo yang ngilangin, lo yang harus tanggung jawab" ujar Lute dengan seenak jidat.

"Tapi itu kan bukumu! Seenggaknya bantu lah!" Artur nggak terima rupanya.

Tapi naas, karena Artur lagi seru berdebat sama Lute, dia jadi nggak konsentrasi ke jalan, akhirnya dia nabrak seseorang. Seorang cowok berambut merah panjang yang ternyata Joshua. Dan karena Artur jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, dia jatuh ke depan, tapi untungnya nggak jadi jatuh karena di tangkep Joshua.

"Ah, sori, nggak sengaja.." Tutur Joshua panik sambil tetep –ehem-meluk-ehem- Artur. Lute? Dia sibuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Ah, kayaknya dia emang udah ketularan Tana sama L'Arachel.

"Ng—nggak papa.. salahku juga kok jalannya nggak liat-liat" jawab Artur yang karena risih, langsung ngelepasin diri.

"Oh, tapi lo nggakpapa kan?" cieh.. yang kawatir..

"Nggakpapa kok.. hehe" Artur cuma ketawa canggung.

"Yaudah, gue balik ke kelas dulu ya. Jaa.." Pamit Joshua sambil ninggalin Artur sama Lute menuju kelasnya.

"Eaaaa tabrakan sama calon suami.." Goda Lute

Wajah artur memerah, lebih merah dari apel yang paling merah sekalipun "Diem kau, Lute.."

...

Oke, mari kita balik ke peristiwa Eirika.

"Eirika, siapa cowok kelewat pede yang berani nembak elo?" tanya Ephraim pada adik kembar tercintanya.

"Ah, nggak ada yang nembak aku kok.. Aku Cuma ngobrol sama anak baru itu, tapi ada anak yang tiba-tiba teriak kalo anak baru itu mau nembak aku." Jawabnya, setengah kesel juga sama anak yang seenak udel bilang kalo Lyon mau nembak Eirika. Dan juga setengah bingung kenapa Lyon manggil dia _'tuan putri'_.

"Oh.. Anak baru itu.. Beneran dia nggak niat nembak elo kan?" tanya Ephraim lagi dengan background berapi-api.

"Enggak, ququqz" oke, Eirika nggak alay, mari kita ulang. "Enggak, kakak."

"Yah baguslah.. tapi kalo dia berani deketin lo bakal gue pites dia.."

Eirika cuma bisa menhela nafas mendengar kalimat Ephraim yang oh-so-siscon itu.

Dan kemudian bel bunyi lagi, tanda jam istirahat selesai. Anak-anak yang tadi berhamburan langsung duduk anteng di kursinya masing-masing. Lain halnya dengan Artur yang masih grasak-grusuk sendiri ngawatirin bukunya Lute. Gimana kalo sampe nggak ketemu? Apakah dia akan berakhir dinikahkan paksa dengan Joshua?

Artur merinding di tempat bayanginnya. Pokoknya dia harus dapet buku itu no-matter-what. Dia ngelirik seisi kelasnya yang Cuma ada 4 orang itu.

Ada L'Arachel, si ketua kelas nggak niat yang kerjaannya baca doujin sama fangirl'an mulu. Lalu dia ngelirik sisi lain, ada Rennac, si wakil ketua kelas yang kayaknya merangkap jadi babunya L'Arachel.. –ehem- yang nggak kalah nggak niatnya, kebiasannya, kalo jalan selalu ngeliat bawah, siapa tau ada recehan, atau malah bagus uang lembaran yang nggak sengaja jatuh. Orang-orang nggak bener. Pasti bukan mereka berdua yang mau repot-repot ngambil bukunya Lute. Toh lagipula waktu istirahat mereka nebeng sama kumpulannya masing-masing, bukan ke atap.

Lalu siapa?

Ini serius, dia harus mikir, siapa yang kira-kira ngambil bukunya Lute. DI kelas itu cuma ada L'Arachel, Rennac, dirinya sendiri, sama Lute. Jadi di coret nama kelasnya di daftar pencariannya.

"_Sebaiknya aku cari sepulang sekolah saja."_ Tuturnya dalam hati.

Nggak lama kemudian, pak Mansel, wali kelas mereka'pun masuk. L'Arachel sama Rennac mendengus, mungkin gara-gara ada pelajaran di jam ini. Dasar malas..

Setelah melewati 3-jam full pelajaran, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Artur ngepaling tangannya.

'_Saatnya mencari buku Lute' _

**~Bersambung~**

A/N: ah, maaf cuma bisa bikin chapt yang pendek-pendek.. biar ceritanya ngambang gitu.. haha.. *jahat* oke, ampun.

Akhir kata,

**REVIEW PLEASE..**


	3. Chapter 2

School-Life Madness

by: Kiria Sanae

Genre: Humor (?)

Rate: T

Warning: AU, gaje, norak, garing, multipair, overprotective&siscon!Ephraim, Sho-ai, bahasa suka-suka, OOC, dst, dsb, dll

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

**A/N: oke, setelah ngerandom 2 kali sebagai selingan, akhirnya saya update chapter 2. Haha.. **

**Terimakasih buat –someone-in-particular- karena sudah mau baca dan review cerita-cerita random bikinan saya ;w; *pelukcium#woi!***

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: Book Problem? Part 2**

**...**

Pulang sekolah, saat yang paling ditunggu murid-murid SSIHS. Daripada jenuh disekolah, mereka lebih milih tidur-tiduran di rumah, ada yang ngegame, dan ada yang malah main ke rumah temen, ada juga yang main ke rumah guru sih.. ehem.

Para guru yang ngajar udah pada keluar dari kelas, para siswa beres-beres.

Tapi ada seorang siswa yang beres-beresnya kilat banget kayak lagi dikejar apaan aja. Dia pun langsung berlarian keluar kelas, berharap belum ada anak kelas lain yang pulang. Kayaknya masih pada numpang ngerumpi atau numpang main di kelas masing-masing.

"Yaampun, Tana, lo lagi liat apaan, hah?!" Seru seorang cowok berambut keabuan kepada cewek yang disebut 'Tana' itu. Nampaknya cowok itu syok ngeliat dua orang remaja laki-laki kisu'an dengan liar terpampang di layar laptop Tana.

"Ini gambar yaoi, kakak" jawab Tana girang sambil tetap mantengin layar laptopnya, senyum mesum pula. Ckckck..

Pemuda itu facepalm. Sudah biasa sih kalau Tana-yang merupakan adiknya seperti ini, dia sudah tau kalau tana itu fujoshi akut, tapi tetap aja, dia nggak bisa menerimanya.

"Tanaaa.. Tana.. apa bagusnya sih ngeliat dua orang sesama jenis bercumbu begitu?"

"Hah? bukannya kakak sama kak Ephraim juga gitu ya? Kemarin waktu aku lewat, aku liat kakak masuk ke ruang ganti, terus kedengeran suaranya kak Ephraim juga dari dalam, habis itu ada suara-suara berisik. Kalian ngapain? Berantem? Kalo kalian berantem pasti lebih rusuh daripada itu." Ucap Tana ke kakaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik, senyum mesum masih terpampang di wajahnya. Jadi keliatan nyebelin.

Cowok itu blushing. Adiknya mikirin apa sih? Mana dia sama Ephraim pula.. Demi sir Duessel nari balet pake rok tutu, dia paling nggak mau disangkut-pautin sama Ephraim, apalagi masalah begituan.

"Tana, demi Tuhan, lo benar-benar salah paham. Itu gue sama Ephraim beneran debat. Udahlah, terlalu panjang buat dijelasin" cowok itu garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenernya nggak gatal.

"Ah masa?" Tana malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah ini kepo atau berharap.

"Sudahlah" cowok itu menepuk bahu Tana. "mending kita pulang aja" lanjutnya. Tana nurut aja. Secara meskipun nyebelin tapi dia kan adik yang baik. Hehe..

Tapi baru aja megang gagang pintu, mau keluar, tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka duluan dari luar oleh seorang.. cowok berambut orange ikal. Mereka sama-sama kaget, soalnya baru buka pintu tiba-tiba didepannya langsung ada orang.

"Eh? Elo.. Artur kan?" Tanya si rambut kelabu.

"I—iya. Maaf, kak Innes.. Apa kau menemukan sebuah buku yang ketinggalan?"

"Buku ketinggalan? Lo ninggalinnya dimana?"

"DI atap"

"Oh.. sori, tadi gue nggak ke atap." Jawab Innes, lalu dia nengok ke adiknya. "Tana, tadi lo liat buku yang ketinggalan di atap nggak?"

"He? Aku tadi juga nggak ke atap kok.. aku ngobrol sama Vanessa ma kak Syrene." Jawab Tana.

"Oh, berarti bukan disini. Makasih, kak Innes." Kata Artur, lalu mengambil seribu langkah menuju kelas lainnya.

"Hm... Tumben Artur panik gitu.." gumam Innes.

...

Artur bergegas, sekarang menuju ke kelas Grado. Dimana ada Natasha yang sering kali nyari tempat yang tenang buat belajar. Artur udah tau, kalo tuh anak nggak di perpus, di taman, ya di atap. Mereka sering ketemu soalnya. Jadi mungkin Natasha nemuin bukunya Lute.

Dia akhirnya nyampe di depan pintu kelas Grado, tapi tiba-tiba dia denger suara cowok yang kayaknya dia kenal.

"Natasha, gue suka sama lo" kalo didengerin baik-baik, itu suara Joshua. Artur yang lumayan kepo itu pun memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinganyanya di pintu. Bahaya memang. Secara yang masih di kelas itu nggak Cuma Joshua sama Natasha doang, ntar kalo ada yang mau keluar gimana coba?

"Joshua, aku udah tau. Kamu pikir udah berapa kali kamu bilang gitu ke aku?"

'_Nah, itu suara Natasha! Syukurlah dia belum pulang..' _batin Artur lega. Lah? Kalo udah pulang berarti Joshua ngomong sama siapa donk?

"Iya. Tapi gue—"

"Dan udah berapa kali aku bilang kalau masa-masa ini bukan waktunya pacaran? Joshua, sori, tapi aku bilang sekali lagi. Mendingan kamu belajar yang rajin dulu. Pacaran? Ntar kalo udah lulus aja aku pikirin." Jawab Natasha.

'_Oh.. Ternyata Joshua naksir sama Natasha toh..'_ Artur manggut-manggut. Tapi terus dia nggak denger suaranya Joshua lagi. Entah dia down karena ditolak berkali-kali sama Natasha atau apa.

"Udah ya, Josh. Aku pulang dulu.." Kata Natasha. Artur yang dengar itu langsung ngelepas telinganya dari pintu, tau kalau Natasha mau keluar. Akhirnya dia inisiatif buka pintu dulu, biar nggak dicurigain nguping. Artur langsung ngehampirin Natasha yang lagi jalan ke pintu.

"Artur.. Ada apa?" Tanya Natasha ke Artur.

"Err.. Nat, kamu liat buku yang ketinggalan di atap waktu jam istirahat tadi nggak?"

"Hm.. Tadi aku nggak ke atap sih.. sori.."

"Oh.. gitu ya.." Artur mendengus kecewa. Mengetahui reaksi Artur, Natasha simpati juga. "Coba kamu tanya Forde dari kelas Renais atau Ewan dari kelas Jehanna. Secara mereka kan juga suka nongkrong di atap.." Natasha tersenyum, ngasih saran.

Bener juga.. Forde yang suka tidur-tiduran di atap sama Ewan yang suka ngeliat pemandangan.. Mungkin mereka tau..

"Oh oke. Trims, Nat" Kata Artur sambil hendak lari meriksa kelas Renais sama Villager. Tapi sebelum Artur keluar, dia sempat nengok ke arah Joshua, yang sekarang lagi beranjak dari kursinya. Kayaknya mau pulang juga. Serta Natasha udah keluar barusan. Merasa diliatin, Joshua ngeliat balik ke Artur, terus senyum yang OMG cewek manapun pasti jejeritan liat senyumnya. Sayangnya cewek-cewek di sekolah ini nggak ada yang jadi daftar fangirlnya, soalnya mereka bukan tipe yang ribut liat cowok oh-so-smekseh kayak Joshua. Selain itu juga Joshua Cuma naksir sama Natasha kok. Yah meskipun udah ditolak berkali-kali..

Artur blushing, terus cepet-cepet keluar kelas itu gara-gara grogi disenyumin gitu.

...

"Franz, gimana? Kamu udah tanya ke sir (author nggak tega manggil Seth "pak") Seth kunci jawaban ulangan kemaren-kemaren? Aku mau betulin jawabanku yang salah-salah nih.." Ucap cowok berambut hijau berantakan, Kyle.

"Udah kok.. Sir Seth yang nitipin sendiri ke aku, katanya suruh ditulis di papan tulis aja. Jawabannya lumayan panjang soalnya. Jadi kalo disalin gantian-gantian kelamaan." Jawab si cowok berwajah unyu-unyu, Franz.

"Yaudah, tulis aja.. mumpung kelas kita belum ada yang pulang.." Kata Kyle sambil liat Forde yang tiduran di kursi paling belakang, sama si kembar yang lagi ngomong-ngomong.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka diketuk. Franz inisiatif bukain karena dia yang paling deket sama pintu.

_CKLEK_

"Kamu.. Artur kan?" Tanya Franz pada orang didepannya tersebut.

"Iya, Franz.. Kakakmu ada?"

"Oh.. nyari kakak.. tuh dia lagi tiduran. Bentar aku panggilin dulu.." Jawab Franz sambil jalan ke arah Forde yang masih enak-enakan tiduran.

"Kak.. dicariin tuh"

Nggak ada jawaban. Bukan, Forde belum mati kok, teman.. tapi kayaknya dia ketiduran beneran. Franz menghela nafas. Terpaksa dia pake cara 'itu'.

Franz mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Forde, lalu berbisik pelaaaaaaan banget "Kak.. kalo nggak bangun, ntar koleksi foto Kyle yang kakak ambil diam-diam aku kasih liat ke orangnya loh.."

Mendengarnya, Forde yang tadinya merem langsung terbalalak lebar. "Jangan donk Franz.. jangan!"

Franz cuma tertawa kecil. "Dicariin Artur tuh kak..". Forde menghampiri Artur sambil kucek-kucek mata. Masih ngantuk.

"Ya? Ada apa, Artur?" Tanya Forde.

"Ano.. Apa kau liat buku yang ketinggalan di atap waktu jam istirahat tadi?"

"Hm? Buku? Tadi aku sempat ke atap, tapi nggak ngeliat buku sama sekali. Sori.." Jawab Forde sambil menguap.

"Oh.. gitu.. yasudahlah.. trims kak Forde. Maaf ganggu tidurnya.."

"Tak apa.." Jawab Forde lemah sambil berjalan ke kursi yang tadi jadi alas tidurnya. Kemudian Artur bergegas menuju kelas Jehanna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Franz, tadi kamu ngapain? Kok Forde tiba-tiba bangun dengan heboh gitu?" tanya Kyle sewaktu Franz udah kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh.. bukan apa-apa kok.." Jawab Franz sambil tersenyum.

...

"Marisa.. Mainnya masih belum selesai?" Ujar cewek cantik berambut merah pada marisa.

"Belum. Lo pulang duluan aja, Tethys" Jawab Marisa sambil tetap nunyuk-nunyuk layar tabletnya dengan lincah. Kayaknya lagi main Osu!.

Tiba-tiba mereka dengar pintu kelas mereka diketuk, terus langsung dibuka oleh cowok berambut orange ikal.

"Ah! Si cowok cantik.. Ada apa ya? Cari Joshua? Dia udah keluar tadi.." Kata Tethys sewaktu ngeliat Artur. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba dia langsung ngomongin Joshua? Tadi Lute, sekarang Tethys..

"Aku nggak nyari Joshua, kak.." Jawab Artur sambil ngos-ngosan gara-gara daritadi lari-lari terus.

"Oh.. Terus nyari siapa? Nyari gue? Jadi lo bener-bener mau belajar dance?" Kata Tethys kegirangan. Dia mikir kalo Artur itu cocok jadi dancer.

"Enggak juga, kak.. Aku nyari Ewan. Dia ada?"

"Oh.. Ewan.. Itu disebelah lo.."

Mendengar itu, Artur sontak menengok ke sebelahnya, mendapati Ewan yang lagi baca buku dengan anteng. Itu tadinya, tapi setelah dengar namanya disebut-sebut Artur, dia mendongakkan kepalanya biar bisa ngeliat Artur.

"Nyariin aku, kak?" Tanya Ewan. Artur agak kaget juga, soalnya daritadi dia nggak sadar kalo ternyata orang dia cari-cari ada di sebelahnya persis.

"Ah iya! Ewan, kau tau buku yang ketinggalan di atap waktu jam istirahat tadi?" Artur langsung nyerobot tanya.

"Buku? Kovernya warna apa, kak?"

"Warna biru gelap.."

"Biru gelap.." Ewan berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Jangan-jangan itu.."

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Artur dengan penuh harap.

"Tadi aku nggak ke atap sih, tapi aku liat master Saleh bawa-bawa buku yang warnanya kayak gitu.." Kata Ewan. Meskipun Saleh bukan wali kelasnya, tapi mereka sering ketemu.

"Master Saleh? Oke, thanks, Ewan.." Jawab Artur singkat, lalu bergegas keluar. Tentunya ke ruang guru.

...

"Hm.. novel ini bagus juga.. lumayan buat mengisi waktu luang di rumah. Gumam Saleh. Seth yang memang duduk di sebelah Saleh sweatdrop. Buku punya orang bukannya dikembaliin malah dibuat baca-baca dirumah.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih, kau bawa pulang begitu? Kalau yang punya bingung nyariin gimana?" Tanya Seth pada Saleh yang sekarang tengah beres-beres.

"Biar dia usaha sendiri.. Entah kerumahku atau gimana. Salah sendiri buku bagus begini ditinggal-tinggal." Jawab Saleh.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk" Kata Seth mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

_cklek_

"Oh.. Artur.. Cari siapa?" Tanya Saleh begitu melihat sosok yang lumayan dikenalnya.

"Err.. Master Saleh.. Saya ingin mengambil buku yang tertinggal di atap.." Jawab Artur. Saleh mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu mengeluarkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya dari dalam tas. "Ini?"

"Ah! Benar.. Yang itu!"

"Ini punyamu?"

"Se—sebenarnya, itu punya Lute—"

"Kalau begitu suruh Lute yang ambil." Potong Saleh.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa.. biar saya yang ambil. Saya yang ceroboh meninggalkannya di atap.." Mendengarnya, Saleh menghela nafas.

Saleh memberikan buku tersebut ke Artur. "Baiklah. Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi, atau tidak akan kukembalikan."

"B—baik!" Seru Artur girang karena mendapatkan buku itu kembali.

Setelah Artur keluar dari ruang guru, Saleh mendengus.

"Sayang sekali ya, Saleh.. tidak jadi membacanya di rumah.." Seth tersenyum menyindir.

"Tak apa.. masih bisa aku pinjam ke pemiliknya." Jawab Saleh dengan entengnya.

...

"Lute! Ini! sudah kudapatkan!" panggil Artur pada Lute, yang untungnya masih ada di taman sambil melambai-lambaikan buku tersebut.

"Hm?" Lute memperhatikan buku itu baik-baik, memastikan kalau itu benar-benar miliknya.

"Oh, benar. Kerja bagus, Artur. Sayang lo nggak jadi gue nikahkan dengan Joshua."

Wajah Artur memerah. Dia heran dengan temannya satu ini.

"Ini.. Sebagai hadiah untuk kerja keras lo." Kata Lute sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar ke Artur, lalu berbalik, hendak pulang.

Artur waspada. Kira-kira apa isi kotak ini? Cicak? Laba-laba tarantula yang kalau kotak itu dibuka langsung pada merembet keluar semua? Artur merinding. Tapi tidak ada gerakan-gerakan apapun di dalam kotak itu. Artr benar-benar penasaran. Dibukanya tutup kotak itu, hanya sekedar mengintip.

_Bruk_

Rupanya dia syok, terlalu syok hingga pingsan. Dari kotak yang terjatuh tadi, muncul seekor tarantula raksasa yang ukurannya se-kotak penuh. Pantas aja tidak terasa gerakan apapun. Tarantula itu berjalan menjauh. Artur masih pingsan ditempat.

Jahatnya kau Lute..

**~Bersambung~**

-Omake-

Lute yang sudah ada di rumah teringat sesuatu saat dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari yang diberinya ke Artur tadi.

"Tunggu.. Seharusnya kan yang gue ngasih kotak yang ini ke dia.. Terus berarti yang dibawa dia tadi berarti kotak yang mau gue buat ngerjain dia besok? Waduh.." Jawab Lute sambil megang foto Joshua yang tadi ada di dalam kotak yang seharusnya dia kasih ke Artur.

Astaga.. ==

**A/N: Hm.. banyak hint pairing disini.. tapi gomen LyonEirika'nya belum muncul. Hehe.. Gomen juga kalo alur chapter ini random banget. *sujud***

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 3

School-Life Madness

by: Kiria Sanae

Genre: Humor (?)

Rate: T

Warning: AU, gaje, norak, garing, multipair, overprotective&siscon!Ephraim, Sho-ai, bahasa suka-suka, time skip(s), OOC, dst, dsb, dll

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem by Nintendo/Intelligence System

**A/N: Haloooo~ gomen lama nggak apdet :'D I have no more idea buat ceritanya *nangis darah* jadinya gomen kalau makin lama makin random. Dan terimakasih untuk yang setia membaca dan mereview :3**

**Yosh, here's chapter 3. Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**...**

**Chapter 3: Bunkasai : Preparations**

**...**

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak tragedi Artur dan tarantula raksasa Lute. Maka akhir-akhir ini adalah momen dimana Festival Budaya akan berlangsung. Siswa-siswa sudah grasak-grusuk sendiri membicarakan Festival Budaya, mereka penasaran akankah tahun ini akan lebih 'heboh' dari tahun sebelumnya. Mau tau seperti apa Festival Budaya pada tahun sebelumnya? well.. tanyakan saja pada Ephraim yang bergoyang. Oke, udah. Ampun, kakak Ephraim yang ganteng, keren, bijaksana, gagah, dan maskulin- *sambil ngitung duit yang dikasih Ephraim* -tapi sayangnya masih suka ngambilin kaosnya Forde *duitnya diambil lagi*.

Ngelantur ah.. kembali ke cerita.

Ya intinya tahun lalu itu ada lomba makan karung dan balap kerupuk, yang kayaknya pak Fado atau Ephraim lagi mabok waktu bikin lombanya, sampe Colm berakhir di UKS dengan muka membiru gara-gara kebanyakan makan karung. Kasian—

Terus ada lagi, lomba lari. Kedengaran normal bukan? Tapi lomba larinya itu di lapangan yang udah dipendem pasir sedalam 20 centimeter, entah darimana mereka dapet pasir sebanyak itu.. mungkin madam Ismaire lagi berbaik hati menyumbangkan sebagian pasir di lingkungannya ke SSIHS. Yah untuk lomba ini bisa ditebak bahwa anak-anak dari kelas Jehanna yang menang. Soalnya mereka udah terbiasa dengan pasir, karena tiap hari madam Ismaire ngajar sambil ngepyur-ngepyurin pasir. Gaje? Memang. Tapi kasian Innes karena habis itu matanya iritasi, sampe ngotot minta pertanggung jawaban dari Ephraim layaknya remaja cewek yang minta pertanggungjawaban habis dihamilin (lho?).

Dan masih ada lomba-lomba sarap lainnya lagi yang membuat para murid SSIHS kejang-kejang di lantai layaknya Harlem Shake gagal. Jadi, mereka semua berharap terror di tahun lalu nggak terulang lagi. Yah semoga.

_SRAK_

Ephraim menaruh beberapa lembar kertas di meja guru, seisi kelas-kecuali Eirika menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut dengan horror. Bahkan Franz sampe komat-kamit berharap jiwa-raganya baik-baik saja setelah festival ini selesai.

"Jadi, gue bakal mengumumkan lomba-lombanya dan akan menunjuk siapa-siapa aja yang bakal ikut lombanya." Kata Ephraim selaku ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS.

Semuanya terdiam sambil menahan nafas.

"Pertama, lomba estafet.. biar gue, Forde, sama Kyle yang main." Dua orang yang namanya disebut jadi serius mendengarkan.

"Kedua, lomba Fashion Show bertema. Yang ini pasangan cewek-cowok, jadi Franz sama Eirika yang maju." Franz hampir saja menjerit horror mendengar namanya di lomba Fashion Show. Lel.. salah sendiri kamu imut, Franz.. dan author kabur sebelum dilempar lembing.

"Ketiga, lomba membuat film. Yang ini seluruh siswa perkelas diwajibkan ikut." Jelas Ephraim. "Dan nggak ada yang boleh protes" lanjutnya waktu dia melihat Forde mangap (bukan menguap lho) hendak ngomong apaan tau. Tapi setelah mendengar itu, Forde langsung mingkem lagi.

Oke, sejauh ini masih terdengar aman, meskipun Franz harus menguatkan hatinya, tapi setidaknya nggak sampe mempertaruhkan nyawa kayak tahun lalu.

"Dan yang terakhir.."

Oh.. masih ada lagi rupanya. Semua menelan ludah.

"Tarik tambang. Gue, Franz, Forde, Kyle yang ikut."

Franz, Forde, dan Kyle cengo. Tarik tambang? Emangnya tujuh-belasan apa? Tapi nggak masalah sih.. mengingat kebanyakan dari mereka berbadan macho, yang berarti tenaganya juga nggak diragukan lagi.. daripada tahun lalu—

"Pake gigi." Lanjut Ephraim santai. Oh shit.

Mereka bertiga memasang muka syok yang kelihatan aneh, sulit didefinisikan, sampai Forde yang tadinya mulai ngantuk pun langsung melek total lagi.

"Bercanda kok.." Untungnya Ephraim itu ketua kelas dan ketua OSIS yang dihormati dan disegani, kalau nggak, mungkin dia bakal dikeroyok 3 orang yang menjadi korban 'bercanda'-annya tersebut. Eirika sih santai saja.. kayaknya fashion show itu nggak masalah—

"By the way, tema fashion show untuk kelas kita adalah daster dan helm Pacman" Kata Ephraim menambahkan penjelasannya.

Eirika melotot dengan mulut yang menganga lebih dari 8 cm, dan Franz sudah muter-muterin kepalanya dengan brutal, saking stressnya. Masa dia juga disuruh pake daster coba? Mana helm pacman pula..

'_bye bye, harga diriku.. hiks'_ Isak Franz ngenes dalam hati.

Kelas-kelas lain juga begitu sih.. Yah pokoknya mereka syok lah.. terutama buat lomba Fashion Show'nya.. setiap kelas temanya beda-beda.. dan aneh-aneh juga. Ada yang dapet setan Indonesia lah, jaman purba lah.. aneh-aneh pokoknya. Innes sampe misuh-misuhin Ephraim dalam hati, karena dia satu-satunya kaum Adam di kelasnya, mau nggakmau dia harus turut berpartisipasi dalam Fashion Show.

"Jadi.. Kita enaknya buat film tentang apa nih?" Ephraim ternyata belum selesai ngomong.

Hening sejenak..

"Bagaimana kalau film parodi?" Usul Kyle sambil mengangkat tangan. "Boleh juga.. tapi parodi apa?" Ephraim balik bertanya. Kyle nampak berpikir kembali. "Err.. Tom and Jerry?"

_-siiiiiiing-_

"Ada usul lain?" Respon Ephraim.

"Sleeping Beauty?" Sepertinya bisa ditebak ini usul siapa.

"Pokemon?"

"Dora The Explorer?"

Sekarang giliran Ephraim yang cengo mendengar usul dari rekan-rekannya.

"y—yang lain?"

"Spongebob Squarepants?" Celetuk Forde ngasal.

Setelah ber-argumen cukup lama, akhirnya mereka mengambil usul Forde karena sudah kehabisan akal.

...

Mari kita skip ke hari berikutnya karena rasanya persiapan kelas-kelas lain nggak perlu diceritakan. Tinggal H-4. Agak mendadak sih.. mengingat harus buat film juga.

"Ephraim, aku nggak bisa akting" Kata Forde yang belum apa-apa udah pesimis duluan—

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga" –Begitu juga dengan 2 orang lainnya. Benar-benar trio yang kompak.

"Nggakpapa, kita latihan pelan-pelan dulu aja.. biar ntar kalo syuting nggak cat-cut-cat-cut mulu" Jawab Ephraim meyakinkan.

"Lalu yang pegang kameranya siapa?" akhirnya Eirika angkat bicara.

"Gini.. biar adil, kita gantian, jadi yang waktu itu lagi nggak dapet scene, dialah yang pegang kameranya." Jelas Ephraim pada adiknya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita berempat sama-sama ada di scene?"

"Minta saja bantuan anak kelas lain untuk memegang kameranya"

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Nggak ada yang boleh menolak."

Eirika sweatdrop mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang seenak jidat itu.

"Oke, ini naskahnya." Kata Ephraim sambil membagikan naskah. "Dan kalo bisa besok kalian udah harus hafal." Katanya lagi, membuat semuanya jawdrop sambil melototin script yang nyampe 4 lembar dengan font Times New Roman dan Font size 12. Dihafalin dalam waktu sehari? Gila apa?

"Sehari? Mana bisaaaaa?" Protes Franz. Demi kerbau ketabrak pesawat, udah cukuplah penderitaannya untuk pake daster di Fashion Show, nah sekarang suruh ngehafalin naskah yang banyaknya ampun gitu?

"Nggak harus persis naskahnya kok.. improvisasi diperkenankan" Jawab Ephraim.

"Tapi tetep aja harus dihafalin kaaaaaan?" Franz tetep aja ngotot.

"Franz, dengerin gue.. Gue kira ini script masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan menghafal nama-nama aneh di pelajaran biologi. Dan lo selalu dapat nilai yang bagus dalam hafalan kan?"

"U—uh.. iya sih.. tapi.." Franz masih ragu. Ayo yakinkan dia, teman-teman!

Ephraim geregetan, lalu nyengkram bahu Franz sambil menatap cowok imut itu intens.

"Ayolah, Franz, demi kelas kita." Kata Ephraim layaknya pemain drama profesional.

"Err.. La—lalu,, bagaimana dengan kakakku dan Kyle?" Sekarang dia mikirin Forde dan Kyle. Kyle sih nggakpapa.. lah Forde? Pasti belum 30 menit dia ngehafalin, dia pasti udah ketiduran dulu. Ini yang ngebuat Franz khawatir.

"Forde, khusus lo, kalo sampe besok belum hafal, lo harus ngehafalin sambil naik turun tangga dari lantai dasar sampe lantai 3 20 kali. Forde merinding dengernya.

"O—oke.." Jawab Forde gemetaran.

"Tapi disini yang perannya paling banyak itu gue sama Franz kok.. hafalan kalian nggak terlalu banyak." Kata Ephraim.

"Eh?" Yang disebut namanya menoleh.

"Udah kan protesnya? Sekarang kita mulai latihannya." Perintah Ephraim kalem. Semuanya nurut aja. Percuma protes-protes ke manusia satu ini.

"1..2..3.. Mulai.."

"Are you ready kids?" Teriak Ephraim lantang.

"Aye-aye, captain" Jawab Franz, Kyle, dan Forde lemes.

"I can't hear you" Ephraim mendelik tajam ke ketiganya.

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!" Sekarang mereka malah berteriak bak komandan upacara.

"Ooohhhhhhh!"

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

"Franz SquarePants!" Franz melotot sehabis mengucapkannya. _'WTF!'_ batinnya.

"Absorbent and yellow and pourous is he!"

"Franz SquarePants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish!"

"Franz SquarePants!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"Franz SquarePants!"

"READY?!"

"Franz SquarePants, Franz SquarePants,

Franz SquarePants!

Franz SquarePaaaaannttss!" Teriak mereka berempat sekaligus.

"HA HA HA HA" Ephraim mengeluarkan tawa laknat gadungan. Semuanya termasuk Eirika merinding.

Mari kita skip awalannya, yang menyebabkan Ephraim sendiri stress karena ada keterangan dia harus pake baju hula-hula yang ala hawaii itu, karena dia yang memegang peran Squidward. Padahal dia sendiri yang buat scriptnya..

Franz yang tadi sempet keluar kelas pun masuk sambil berteriak "Pagi, Ephraim~". Kayaknya peran ini sulit buat Franz, karena dia harus berpura-pura jadi orang idiot yang lebay.

Ephraim menghela nafas. Franz mendekatinya sambil cengar-cengir yang dibuat-buat "Hari ini hari yang indah bukaaaaan?"

"Dibagian ini gue nggak ngomong apa-apa, langsung ke tempat kerja, terus Kyle langsung muncul." Jelas Ephraim memberi pengarahan. Kyle Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Pagi, !" sapa Kyle sambil mencoba untuk semangat. Ephraim hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Kyle. "Untuk pulang?" Jawab Ephraim sambil berakting malas-malasan dan nada bicaranya dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Bukan. Untuk bertukar hadiah untuk 'Hari Persahabatan Para Pegawai'"

"Mr. Kyle, kau membayarku untuk berdiri di belakang mesin kasir, menerima pesanan, dan memberikan kembalian. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membayarku untuk bertingkah bersahabat kepada—orang itu!" kata Ephraim sambil menunjuk Franz yang pura-puranya lagi mencuci piring.

Dan pokoknya begitulah.. author males ngetik script mereka yang panjangnya minta ampun itu, pokoknya itu ceritanya yang tentang Pie Bomb itu. Tau kan? Yang terakhir-terakhirnya pienya kena idungnya Squidward terus meledak. Franz sampe syok dengan adegan itu. Bukan karena ledakannya, karena katanya akan dikasih efek waktu ngedit videonya, tapi gara-gara dia harus pura-pura kesandung sambil ngelempar pie ke muka Ephraim. Ephraim padahal sudah bilang berkali-kali kalo dia nggak keberatan, tapi biasa lah.. Franz.. suka ngerasa nggak enak.

Jadi perannya itu

Franz = Spongebob

Ephraim = Squidward

Kyle = Mr. Crab

Eirika & Forde = ikan-ikan yang ngejual pie bomb

Sungguh hari yang panjang...

...

"Hm.. Aku penasaran bagaimana para murid memperiapkan diri mereka" Gumam Saleh di ruang guru.

"Kenapa tidak kau cek saja?" Ucap sir Mansel, wali kelas Rausten sekaligus juga paman L'Arachel yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar gumaman Saleh.

"Benar juga.. Kurasa aku akan mengintip sebentar keadaan mereka.." Jawab Saleh sambil beranjak dari meja gurunya.

...

Guru muda berambut ikal itu berjalan menyusuri lorong SSIHS yang dikanan-kirinya terdapat kelas-kelas. Sepertinya inspeksinya akan dimulai dari kelas Jehanna yang paling dekat dengan ruang guru.

"Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari

Toh bole re zamana kharabi ho gayi

Mere ang raja, jo tera rang laga

Toh seedhi-saadi chhori sharabi ho gayi"

Tapi baru saja dia sampai di depan kelas Jehanna, belum sempat mengintip, musik ala India sudah berkoar dari dalam kelas Jehanna. Saleh curiga. Apalagi anak murid kesayangannya, Ewan ada di kelas itu, rasa penasarannya jadi menumpuk setinggi gunung Merbabu. Dia pun mengintip dari kaca yang terdapat di pintu. Dan alhasil, dia syok. Syok berat melihat pemandangan horror didepannya.

Joshua dan Tethys sedang kejar-kejaran diiringi lagu layaknya bintang film India profesional sambil sesekali menyanyi, sedangkan Ewan, Gerik, dan Marisa menari di belakang sebagai penari latar. Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua berjajar dengan Joshua di tengah-tengah, tepatnya diantara Marisa dan Tethys sambil menyanyi dan menari lagu India. Oke sudah, author merinding ngetiknya jika diteruskan. Yah, pokoknya bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka akan membuat film Bollywood. Saleh cengo._ 'madam Ismaire.. murid-muridmu salah gaul'_ batinnya kemudian. Karena nggak tahan mengintip kelas ajaib satu ini, akhirnya Saleh memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"KYAAAAAH!"

Dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan kolosal dari kelas Grado. Saleh pun kaget, lalu bergegas menghampiri kelas Grado.

Brak!

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Saleh sambil berteriak panik sehabis menjeblak pintu. Sukses membuat para penghuni kelas itu kaget juga, lalu melihat kearahnya.

"Eh?"

"Ah, sir Saleh.. a—ada apa ya?" Tanya Knoll yang masih syok.

"Err.. tadi aku mendengar Natasha berteriak histeris" katanya sambil menoleh kearah Natasha yang ada di tengah-tengah kelas, berhadap-hadapan dengan Selena.

"Ano.. kami sedang latihan untuk syuting film horror." Jelas Natasha agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Film Horror?" Saleh mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya.."

"Judulnya?"

"Kuchisake Onna"

Oh.. jadi mereka akan membuat film hantu ala Jepang itu..

"O—oh.. yasudah.. maaf mengganggu.." Kata Saleh singkat, lalu keluar, diiringi tatapan heran para penghuni kelas Grado. Random banget sumpah.. masuk-masuk ngagetin, terus keluar lagi..

Saleh agaknya merasa idiot sembari melanjutkan menyusuri lorong. Memangnya dikiranya Natasha kenapa? Melihat pocong jatuh dari jendela gitu? Kini ia berdiri di depan kelas Rausten. Lalu dia mengintip..

"jendral Rennac! Kuperintahkan kau untuk membunuh penasihat Artur yang berkianat kepadaku dan beralih ke kerajaan Mangunbekti!" Perintah seorang cewek berambut hijau kepada cowok berambut coklat yang lagi memasang gestur hormat.

"Baik, gusti ratu L'Arachel!" Jawab cowok itu lantang.

Lalu sesaat kemudian dia berhadapan dengan Artur sambil mengacungkan sebuah pedang-pedangan.

"Hey, penasihat Artur. Akan kuhabisi kau disini! Lalu akan kuhancurkan kerajaan Mangunbekti! Fuwahaha!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau betindak sesukamu!" Kata Artur sembari membuka sebuah buku tebal.

"Heyaaaaah!" Rennac berpura-pura menyerang Artur, tapi Artur berhasil menghindar. Lalu Artur merapalkan mantra dan berpura-pura menembakkan sihir ke Rennac,

_'Apaan lagi ini? Film pendekar ala Indosiar?'_ Pikir Saleh sweatdrop. Dia malas melanjutkan menonton adegan pertarungan gadungan itu dan melanjutkan penyusurannya.

Sekarang dia berakhir di kelas Villager, kelas yang didampinginya. Diapun mengintip ke kelas itu

"Oh, tidak! Romeo.. Aku terlambat.." Isak Neimi sambil menghampiri Colm yang terkulai tanpa nafas di lantai, lalu memeluk pemuda itu. "Romeo, kau tidak akan mati sendirian.. Karena aku akan menyusulmu" Neimi lalu mengambil sebuah pisau dan berpura-pura menusuk perutnya sendiri, lalu terjatuh di samping Colm.

_'Romeo Juliet? Hm.. dibanding kelas-kelas yang tadi, kurasa mereka yang paling normal.. syukurlah..'_ Komentar Saleh dalam hati, lega bahwa anak didiknya ternyata masih waras. Jahatnya.. jadi yang lain nggak waras gitu?

Tapi kemudian dia teringat bahwa dokumen yang tadi difotokopinya pasti sudah selesai. Sayang sekali.. padahal dia belum sempat melihat persiapan murid-murid Frelia dan Renais, tapi dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tak apalah.. nanti juga aku lihat film yang mereka buat.." Gumam Saleh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melihat langit luas melalui jendela yang ada di lorong itu.

_"Festival Budaya tahun ini.. Kira-kira akan seperti apa ya?"_

**~To be Continued~**

**A/N: Padahal Cuma 2 ribu sekian words tapi udah pegel.. mana makin gaje pula == oke, curhat nggak penting emang..**

**Review Please?**


End file.
